Pour Some Sugar on Dean
by KatieBug445
Summary: Cas tries strip teasing for Dean as a Valentine's Day gift.


Valentine's day. Just another human holiday that Castiel didn't understand. "But I don't understand it." He said one January afternoon while shopping with Dean and Sam.

The brothers shared a look. "Well, Cas, Valentine's day is a day that people in love can express it for one another." Sam replied.

Castiel nodded at his and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "So, on this Vanlentine's day, you can freely express your feelings for someone, even if they don't feel the same way?" Sam nodded, and Cas' smile grew larger.

Dean turned around with a smirk on his face. "Cas, do you have a crush on somebody?"

"Yes, Dean."

He grinned at Sam. "I bet it's Meg. You saw the way he kissed her, Sammy. He's got it bad."

His cheeks turned pink. "Not exactly."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who, then?"

Castiel smiled. "You'll see." Dean glanced at Sam, with a confused, and scared expression. Sam only shrugged and walked away.

Castiel had been planning a special night with Dean all month. He thought it through, and by the eleventh of February, he was pleased with it. Now, the fun part. Cas had four days to get everything he needed together.

The big day finally rolled around. Castiel could hardly contain his excitement planned for the evening. He was all but bouncing up and down in Baby's back seat while Dean drove back to the motel in a sour attitude. Dean had stated several times today that this entire thing was stupid, and he couldn't wait until the fucking "holiday" was over. Castiel hoped to change his mind.

Dean was blasting music in the Impala that Castiel didn't like. It wasn't like Dean's usual style, it was slower and softer than the usual Metallica and AC/DC he usually played. Cas liked it. "Dean, who is this?" He asked after several songs had played.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and blinked at him. "This is the Eagles, Cas."

He nodded and grinned at Dean. "I like them."

He chuckled and went back to mumbling along with the words.

"Honestly," Sam interrupted. "I'm a bit surprised he's toning it down. Usually Valentine's Day means Iron Maiden, Metallica and more Zeppelin than anybody can handle.

"You can never have too much Zeppelin, Sammy, get that through your head right now."

Sam shook his head and turned the volume up a little more before singing softly to the chorus of "Hotel California".

Cas bobbed his head in the back and rested his head against the window, getting lost in the lyrics and beat of the song and passing cars outside.

The closing verses rang though the speakers, and a new one started, Cas liked the beat of this one, but the lyrics made him sad. Dean sang them loudly and a bit off key, and with every line, his heart sank. Sam joined in. "There's gonna be a heartache tonight! A heartache tonight, I know! There's gonna be a heartache tonight, I know. Lord, I know." They sang together. Cas shrank back against his seat, praying the man singing was wrong.

"Um, Dean, what other music do you have in here?" He shouted over the singer.

Dean looked over the shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "I thought you said you liked these guys, Cas?"

"I do, but this song is… making me a bit uncomfortable."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, then Dean remembered, "You've got a date tonight, don't you? Sorry, Cas." And he skipped the next couple of songs, landing on one with a more upbeat opening riff. "This should be okay." He grinned.

Castiel did like this. "Thank you." He smiled and leaned back against his seat.

"Well," Dean said, grinning at his brother, "in keeping true to the song, what d'you say we take this to the fast lane, Sammy?"

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean only punched the gas peddle in response and the Impala lurched forward. Dean whooped and stuck his hand out the window. Cas could see he was smiling so much that every laugh line and every wrinkle in his face was visible. It only made him that much more beautiful.

Thanks to Dean's speeding, they made it back to the motel sooner than expected, which meant that Cas was going to have to wait even longer before it was safe to start with his plans. The three boys sat around the TV enjoying left over pizza they'd ordered the night before. "So, Sammy, what are you doing this fine evening?" Dean asked knowingly. He'd heard his phone conversation with Gabriel earlier that morning.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I was plannin' on just staying here. Why, what are you doin'?"

Dean shot a boyish grin at his brother. "What I do every year." Sam rolled his eyes in response.

"What does he do every year?" Castiel asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Goes to a few bars, sees if he can get a lonely girl to come back with him. It's a bit embarrassing."

"Oh." Cas turned his head away and slumped his shoulders.

"You're busy tonight anyways, aren't you?" Dean pipped up.

"I was." Cas sighed. "Now, I might have to change my plans.

Sam looked between the two of them, and something clicked in his head. "Oh." He grinned.

"What?" Dean asked, obviously not getting it.

Sam shook his head. "Nothin' I've, uh, I've gotta make a call, hold on."

"Why are you gonna have to change your plans? She stand you up?"

Cas avoided his gaze. "They were busy."

"Too busy for a handsome guy like you? They're insane."

Cas grinned. "You could say that, but I still love them."

Dean nodded before getting up. "You want a beer or somethin'?"

"No. Thank you for offering though, Dean."

"All right then. Your loss." He shrugged. He reclaimed his spot next to the angel and cracked his beer open. They sat in silence for a moment before it became too much for Cas.

"It was you, Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Me what?"

"It was you. I was going to ask if you… would be my Valentine this evening." He said with a blush.

"Oh." Dean nodded.

"But Sam said you had plans, and I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Dean stared at him for a minute before standing and offering a hand for Cas. "I'd be honored to be your Valentine this evening, Castiel."

Cas shot him a small smile and took it. "Thank you."

"So, what did you have in mind for this evening?" Dean asked once they said goodbye to Sam and were back in the Impala. Dean had changed back to his regular music, and now someone was singing on the radio about sliding something in somewhere… right to the top, and apparently, he was never going to stop. Cas wondered what in the world he was talking about, and thought about asking Dean, but ended up just letting it go.

"I just thought that maybe we could drive for awhile. Maybe listen to some music, and just enjoy each other's company." In truth, Castiel had spent the majority of his time thinking about what would come later. He thought maybe they could see a movie or something simple like that, but this was good, too.

"Oh, come on, Cas, you're not turning into a chick on me, are you?" Dean whined. Cas's good mood deflated. "Sorry. Just drivin' you say?" Dean asked, he figured he could suck it up for one evening. After all, this was Cas, and Cas meant the world to him. "You got it."

They drove around for almost two hours, just talking, and Dean introduced Cas to a bunch of bands. The angel decided that he liked one called Air Supply in particular. He swore he saw Dean grin when he told him this. Dean pulled off to the side of the road for a little while and the two of them just talked. About life, before and after they met each other. As much as Dean hated opening up about these kinds of things, he made one exception for Cas, and before he started the engine again, he leaned across the seat and planted a kiss to his lips. Castiel responded with another, and another, and another. "Cas, how'd you get to be a good kisser?" Dean asked between kisses.

"I learned it from the pizza man, Dean." The hunter smiled against his lips, and then decided that he wanted to go back to the motel and to Castiel, he seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. He hoped Sam was gone. This was where the main part of his plan was going to take place.

Dean took Cas's hand and held it until they got back. He unlocked the door, and all that was left was a note instating that Sam and Gabriel were going to be getting back rather late that night, and for Dean not to wait up. Butterflies rammed against the walls of Cas's stomach, and he was suddenly nervous. "Dean. I had something I wanted to try this evening."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Intercourse."

"Oh." Color rushed to the hunter's face. "Are you sure about that, Cas?" In all honesty, Dean wasn't exactly sure he was ready to take it that far. But he was allowing Cas to be in charge, and if this was what he wanted, then by all means, Dean was going to let him. He learned a few things from a few different pizza men over the years, and he wanted to show Cas.

"Yes. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Good. Just… stay here for a moment, okay? I saw something on the television I wanted to try."

Oh no. Dean thought. This is not going to end well. Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, and waited. Two minutes passed by before he heard anything, and then suddenly, the small room was filled with the opening chords of Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" A smile broke out across Dean's face as Castiel emerged from the small bathroom with a "blue steel" look on his face.

The angel moved to the beat of the music, and before Dean could think of something to say, his trench coat was on the ground, closely followed by his shoes, socks and he loosened his tie and walked over to Dean. He wrapped it around his neck and leaned in for a quick kiss. Dean had no idea what to make of this display. Castiel, fucking angel of the Lord, was stripping in front of him to a fucking Def Leppard song. He was kissing him, and they were about to have sex. He shook his head and continued watching, half expecting something to go wrong.

The second verse came around and one by one, Castiel unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, holding Dean's gaze as he did so. The angel's face was a deep red color, like he was a little shy to be unclothing himself in front of him. The shirt didn't last much longer, and was quickly discarded on the floor his his other garments. The pants came next, and Cas was now down to nothing but his boxers. Dean's heart rate increased and a blush of his own creeped onto his face. "Dean, are you sure you wish to continue?" Castiel asked, kind of breaking the mood. Dean could only nod. Castiel walked towards him, locking eyes with Dean's, hardly daring to breathe. He leaned down and pressed one more light kiss to against Dean's lips and slipped out of his underwear. He pushed Dean down and crawled up beside him on the uncomfortable bed and kissed him deeper. Dean moaned and cupped Cas's face lightly with one of his hands and pinned the angel under him.

"I think the better question is: are you sure you wanna continue?" He smiled.

"Yes." Cas whispered. Dean quickly shed his clothes and showed Castiel everything he himself learned from the pizza man, and then some.

After they were finished and cleaned up, they lay beside each other on the bed and Dean held Cas as close to him as possible. He pressed a light kiss against Cas's forehead and reached for the remote on the bedside table, turning on the TV and searching until he found something that looked interesting. After only a few seconds, Dean recognized the movie to be Dirty Dancing and smiled. This was the best Valentine's Day of his entire life.


End file.
